Just a few isn't possible at all
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "On the other side of the road". Depuis leur retour de voyage de noces, Lisa se sent fatiguée, courbaturée, et songe sérieusement à la possibilité d'une ménopause. Et si c'était le cas, ou bien tout autre chose ?


_Un jour peut-être, je réduirai ma cadence d'écriture et d'update. Un jour peut-être, ou peut-être pas. (J'vous vis déjà venir de là, vous ne voulez aucunement que je ralentisse, n'est-ce pas ? Ça tombe bien, j'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus). D'autant plus qu'étant toujours en vacances pour le moment, j'ai assez de temps pour moi, ce qui me permet d'acquérir une certaine avance - ou pas - dans mes écrits et la fréquence des updates. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'on a qu'une envie, que les vacances ne cessent jamais. J'ai pas raison ? J'ai - accessoirement - aussi un peu faim, quelqu'un pourrait y remédier ? C'est ça, ou je ne vous autorise pas à lire cet OS, nah ! (Merde, c'est déjà en ligne, la bourdeeeeeee - Fausse bourde improvisée, j'assure, mais faut que j'arrête les apartés en public comme ça, parce que vous lisez tout ce que je dis en fait ! -).  
Breeeeeef, parlons peu, parlons bien - comme si j'étais capable de parler peu, la bonne blague -. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il s'agit encore une fois d'une suite de __________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"** ,_"**The day before**" et "_**On the other side of the road.**", la neuvième du genre, rien que ça ! Besoin d'un rapide petit récapitulatif pour se remettre les principaux détails en tête ? Rachel____________________________ âgée d'à présent 7 ans, a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que lui et Cuddy sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Ils sont à présent mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui bien sûr, en fait blablater plus d'un au PPTH, connu pour être un nid à commères -, et sont de retour sur Princeton, quelques temps après leur voyage de noces sur la route 66. Pour la suite ... A vous de le découvrir !_

_________________________________________Voilà voilà, je pense que tout est dit - et puis même si c'était pas fini, je pense que j'en ai assez dit -, alors je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, et on se retrouve assez rapidement je présume ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours bien plaisir._

_________________________________________See ya people !_

* * *

_**Just a few isn't possible at all.**_

Les enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits respectifs, tandis que les récemment mariés s'étaient glissés sous les draps, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient rentrés quelques semaines plus tôt, à une journée d'intervalle, et avaient profité, comme il se doit, de leurs retrouvailles avec leurs enfants. Avoir été séparé d'eux trois semaines avaient été plus difficiles qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, quand bien même ils avaient particulièrement profité de leur voyage de noces.

Il caressait la chevelure brune de sa compagne d'une main, l'autre placée au niveau de sa chute de reins pour la maintenir contre lui. Quant à elle, elle avait reposé sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts glissant sur la peau de ce dernier. La villa était des plus calmes, ils en avaient bien besoin. D'autant plus que, ces derniers temps, la jeune femme avait du mal à récupérer de la fatigue qui l'assommait.

Doucement, il déposait de tendres baisers sur le sommet de son crâne, ses tempes, ses joues. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir, et frémit lorsqu'il frôla son échine. Il la sentit aussitôt se contracter dans ses bras, et baissa les yeux vers elle. Ces derniers temps, il la trouvait changée, ses réactions n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle était sujette à de nombreux sauts d'humeur, elle pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en un claquement de doigt. Le moindre contact la faisait sursauter, ses membres se faisaient douloureux assez rapidement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, cela l'inquiétait.

Alors qu'il roula un peu pour la faire basculer au dessus de lui, elle le stoppa net, se détachant un peu de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de son geste. D'ordinaire, elle ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet, au contraire elle adorait ça. Mais là, il ne le comprenait plus …

**- Hey Cuddy, ça va ? **Souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
**- Laisse moi, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout**, le coupa-t-elle en remettant correctement le drap sur eux.

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, glissant ses bras sous sa nuque. D'ordinaire la nuit, il aimait la serrer contre lui, nicher sa tête au creux de sa nuque, mais là, il n'en était pas même question. Hormis s'il désirait un rejet cuisant de la part de la jeune femme.

L'un comme l'autre ne dormirent que quelques heures, et le réveil fut des plus insupportables. La sonnerie stridente les extirpa brutalement de leur léthargie, et ils peinèrent à ouvrir les rapide baiser échangé, et déjà Cuddy sautait-elle du lit pour foncer sous la douche tandis qu'il profitait de ces quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires. Il plongea donc sa tête dans l'oreiller de sa _femme_, s'enivrant de son parfum exquis dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Les yeux clos, il se laissait bercer par le bruit de l'eau, son cerveau se chargeant d'imaginer la silhouette de celle-ci.

Ses boucles humides retombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues, une simple serviette enroulée autour de son buste, elle passa devant lui, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, avant de se pencher vers sa commode pour attraper l'alliance qu'elle y avait déposé et la faire glisser le long de son doigt. Il en profita pour enrouler un bras autour d'elle, déposer un baiser sur son échine et appuyer sa joue rugueuse contre sa peau. Elle rejeta la tête en ailleurs, se laissant glisser un peu plus contre lui.

**- Toujours aussi mal dans le bas du dos ? **Demanda-t-il en frottant son menton contre sa clavicule.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et ses lèvres vinrent délicatement à la rencontre des siennes. Il sourit contre sa bouche, bien content de retrouver sa Cuddy, dans toute sa splendeur.

**- Disons que ça peut aller**, assura-t-elle en promenant son index sur son torse. **C'est toujours un peu douloureux, mais largement gérable.**

Il la fit basculer sur lui, approfondissant leurs baisers. Ne pas avoir passé la nuit avec elle dans ses bras avait été comme une réelle torture pour lui, il comptait donc bien profiter de ce petit instant en amoureux avant que leurs enfants ne soient réveillés.

Elle déposa ses mains sur ses joues piquantes, et ancra son regard au sien. Cette sublime unité bleu océan lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête, depuis toujours, et cela n'était pas près de changer. Elle glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout doucement, avant de se délecter de leur saveur. Puis front contre front, elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, un léger sourire ornant son visage cristallin.

**- Excuses moi pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours**, s'excusa-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'étais plus vraiment moi même …**

Il ne répondit rien, profitant simplement du moment, ses bras vigoureusement enroulés autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être addictif à elle ! Lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, la douleur n'était au premier plan comme elle l'avait été des années durant. Avec elle, il le savait, la Vicodin ne referait plus jamais partie de sa vie, l'Ibuprofen lui suffisait.

**- C'est pas grave Cuddy**, assura-t-il en glissant ses mains le long des flancs de son épouse. **Tu sais comment te rattraper …**

Elle sourit et se laissa entraîner sur les draps, ses mains remontant vers la nuque de son mari, son nez chatouillant la peau de ce dernier.

**- Je n'aurais pas du laisser mes hormones s'exprimer à ma place**, souffla la Doyenne avant d'unir une fois de plus leurs bouches. **Mais je dois dire que j'ai été tellement submergée par la situation depuis notre retour de voyage de noces, que mon organisme a du en prendre un sacré coup.**

Il arqua les sourcils, la fixant d'un regard interrogateur l'invitant à lui fournir davantage d' laissa sa langue humecter lascivement ses lèvres, et respira une bonne fois pour toutes avant de poursuivre.

**- J'ai un retard dans ma période, et mes hormones se déchaînent**, enchaîna-t-elle en glissant son index le long de l'arrête nasale de son employé. **Vu mon état de stress permanent et mon âge, il ne serait pas surprenant que j'entre en début de ménopause.**

Le nez du Diagnosticien se plissa, alors qu'il resserra son emprise autour d'elle. Il le savait, la jeune femme avait atteint sa quarante septième année, son horloge biologique avait donc sans doute accéléré le processus. Alors certes, il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre, mais le voir comme une réalité était une tout autre chose.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Cuddy, un peu de repos et tes hormones devraient diminuer d'intensité**, promit-il alors que sa main se promenait sur le visage de sa Belle. **Et puis, Rachel et Tomas ont bien vu que tu es plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire tu sais.**

Elle acquiesça doucement, et se défit à contre-coeur de son étreinte, laissant ainsi retomber au sol la serviette qu'elle portait jusque là et avec le bord de laquelle House s'était amusé à jouer, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu. Il se délecta de cette merveilleuse vision, elle s'abreuva de cette exquise sensation qui emplissait chaque parcelle de son être à l'instant même où il posait ses yeux sur elle.

Sensuellement, elle enfila ses vêtements sous ses yeux appréciateurs, le tissu frôlant chaque fois un peu plus outrageusement sa peau avant de regagner sa place. Des sous-vêtements couleur chaire, une jupe tailleur bleu marine, une chemise blanche et décolletée, une paire de talons hauts assorties à sa jupe, et le tour était joué. Ses boucles entouraient son visage à la perfection, elle était tout bonnement divine. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder sous toutes les coutures …

Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui, déposa un baiser sur le front du médecin puis disparût dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, et déjà la maison n'était-elle plus aussi tranquille. Il pouvait aisément entendre leurs enfants saluer leur mère, et discuter avec elle autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Il ne lui fallut guère plus longtemps pour le décider à se lever, et après quelques massages de sa cuisse endolorie, il boita jusqu'à la cuisine, s'installant entre sa femme et Tomas.

Tous avalèrent leur repas gaiement, les petits s'enthousiasmant des nouvelles choses qu'ils avaient déjà appris chacun de leur côté à l'école depuis leur rentrée, une semaine plus tôt. Puis, comme à leur habitude, une fois tout ce petit monde habillé, préparé et dents brossés, ils quittèrent la villa pour monter dans la Lexus grise du couple.

Lisa au volant, ils marquèrent un premier arrêt à la pré-school, où House se chargea d'accompagner leur fils jusque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, puis un second à l'école primaire où Rachel se rua retrouver ses amies sitôt elle avait adressé une rapide bise à ses parents. Puis les deux médecins rejoignirent l'hôpital en plaisantant tranquillement sur le trajet.

Ensemble ils entrèrent dans le hall, et signèrent le registre de présence, sous le regard amusé des autres employés présents sur les lieux. Jamais ils ne se lasseraient de voir le Diagnosticien forcé de venir à une heure normale sur son lieu de travail, d'autant plus depuis qu'il était marié à leur patronne !

Puis, chacun prit le chemin de son office, non sans un petit baiser avant de se séparer. Il monta rejoindre sa Team à l'étage, tandis qu'elle s'installa derrière son bureau, une pile de dossiers masquant déjà la surface ébène du mobilier. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que le travail s'accumule sur ses épaules au moment même où elle se sentait le moins en forme ?

Qui plus est, une chose semblait bien décidé à ne pas lui sortir de la tête. Ses réactions excessives, son épuisement constant, tout ça était loin d'être normal. Etait-ce donc bien la ménopause ? Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et roula des yeux en constatant une nouvelle fois le monticule de documents placés devant elle.

A force de réflexions, sa décision était prise : elle allait faire une prise de sang, un point c'est tout. Au moins, elle saurait rapidement si oui ou non elle entrait tout juste en ménopause, ou s'il s'agissait d'un simple dérèglement hormonal.

Mais si elle souhaitait mettre le moins de personnes dans la confidence, elle allait devoir se débrouiller au maximum toute seule. Quitte à effectuer soi-même les analyses, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de demander à quelqu'un de lui faire le prélèvement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Car certes, même en temps que médecin, ce n'était pas chose simple ni recommandé, et elle tenait à obtenir un bon échantillon.

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers la pile de documents concernants les jeunes internes et externes de son hôpital, et la solution était toute trouvée. Ces derniers avaient besoin d'entrainement quant aux manipulations médicales, alors quoi de mieux pour garder l'anonymat au sujet de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Elle n'aurait qu'à prétendre lui rendre service, et le tour serait joué. A elle de choisir le plus naïf du lot …

En tant que 'Grande Boss du PPTH', elle avait connaissance du planning de ces derniers. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ce qu'ils surnommaient « leur carnet de bord », et elle détacha l'un des noms du lot. Tim Hook, un jeune interne assez timide mais qui pouvait être prometteur. Mais surtout, qui avait un léger retard vis-à-vis de ses petits camarades quant à son cota de prélèvements. Une occasion en or …

A grands pas, elle traversa son bureau puis le hall, et s'avança assurément vers les urgences. Un rapide tour d'horizon, et elle repéra sa proie, un peu à l'écart des autres. Tant mieux, moins ils l'entouraient, plus facilement elle en finirait avec cette histoire.

**- Hook, veillez me suivre, j'aurais à vous parler**, annonça-t-elle simplement une fois à sa hauteur.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et suivit aussitôt la jeune femme qui l'entraîna jusqu'aux salles de consultations de la CLINIC. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais s'interrogeait intérieurement sur la raison qui avait poussé la Doyenne à le prendre à part.

**- J'ai remarqué que, contrairement à la plupart de votre promotion, vous n'avez pas encore atteint le nombre de tests à effectuer**, assura-t-elle une fois tous deux dans la salle n°3. **Vous êtes pourtant un médecin prometteur, il serait donc triste qu'une simple question de cota puisse risquer de chambouler votre avenir.**

Ne sachant que dire, le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement, n'osant pas même affronter le regard de la Patronne. C'est fou comme ses pieds gagnaient un soudain intérêt d'un seul coup !

**- Promettez moi que vous atteindrez ce cota le plus vite possible**, poursuivit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur la table d'auscultation. **  
- C'est promis Docteur Cuddy ! **S'empressa-t-il de répondre, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts entre eux.  
**- Puisque nous sommes là, je vous propose de réaliser un prélèvement sanguin sur moi**. **Ça ne vous engage à rien, et vous aurez un test supplémentaire à votre actif. Pas n'importe lequel qui plus est !**

Tom finit par relever la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bon sang quel honneur ce serait de le réaliser sur Cuddy ! Le genre d'opportunités qui ne vous arrivent qu'une fois dans votre vie, et sur lesquelles il vaut mieux se presser de sauter dessus.

**- Ce serait avec une immense joie et un immense plaisir ! **S'enthousiasma Hook, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Lisa se remit rapidement debout, s'avança vers l'un des tiroirs de la pièce, et revint à sa précédente place, matériel en main. Quelque peu tremblant, l'interne se chargea de la préparation, avant que la jeune femme ne lui tende son bras. Le stress le gagnait chaque seconde un peu plus, et lorsque ses doigts recherchèrent une veine à piquer, il se sentit oppresser par une sensation plus forte encore. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter, où sa réputation et son internat risqueraient d'en prendre un coup …

Finalement et malgré l'anxiété qui le terrassait, il parvint à réaliser convenablement l'échantillonnage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nettoyer sa surface de travail, la Doyenne l'en empêcha, lui adressant un sourire se voulant réconfortant et fier.

**- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé**, déclara-t-elle avant de lui serrer brièvement la main. **Malgré la pression sur vos épaules, vous avez tenu le coup, bravo. Mais laissez tout ça, je m'en occupe. Rejoignez votre groupe, je me chargerai d'y notifier dans votre carnet.**

Il la remercia grandement, puis disparut. Elle demeura un instant seule, sans bouger, les tubes en main. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à regagner le laboratoire d'analyses ainsi que prêter attention, et le tour serait joué.

Ne croiser personne, marcher à grands pas, et attirer le moins l'attention sur elle. Par moment, elle regrettait sincèrement d'être la Doyenne, car pour passer inaperçu, ce n'était pas chose facile. Sa respiration s'était accélérée à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers le laboratoire d'analyses, et sa main tremblait presque lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée. Bon sang, voilà que l'angoisse la gagnait …

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et salua brièvement les trois employés se trouvant d'ores et déjà à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança vers le matériel dont elle avait besoin, outrepassant les regards interrogateurs de ces idiots incapables de se concentrer correctement sur leur travail sitôt l'un de leurs supérieurs se trouvent dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, les envoyer balader bien comme il fallait. Mais cela risquerait de mettre la puce à l'oreille quand à ses réelles motivations, ce qu'elle comptait à tout prix éviter. Non, elle se ferait aussi petite qu'une souris blanche, et cela devrait suffire, elle l'espérait.

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans l'analyse, elle sentait la peur, l'angoisse, l'envahir. Ses mains avaient une fâcheuse tendance à trembler, ses yeux à s'humidifier. Elle perdait le contrôle, ce qu'elle avait le plus en horreur.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque l'imprimante à sa droite se mit en route. Le moment tant attendu - mais surtout tant redouté – des résultats était arrivé, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait être confronté à la réalité, plus durement que jamais.

Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Son corps entier ne demandait qu'une chose, relâcher la pression, se vider de tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le maigre papier sous ses doigts, elle souffla un bon coup, s'assura que les trois idiots ne la fixaient pas, et posa son regard sur le document.

Parler. Wilson. Tout de suite. Elle allait avoir grandement besoin d'une bonne séance de thérapie _made in_Criquet. Elle plia rapidement la feuille, et quitta au plus vite le labo. Direction le bureau du cancérologue, et au plus vite. Sans même prendre la peine de cogner contre l'ébène, elle s'engouffra dans l'office, claquant la porte derrière elle. Le brun sursauta, relevant aussitôt la tête vers elle.

**- Une chose est sûre, House déteint sur vous, et plus encore depuis que vous êtes sa femme ! **Plaisanta-t-il, avant de remarquer l'air préoccupé qu'affichait la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé devant lui, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Aussitôt son ami vint prendre place à ses côtés, et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, se voulant rassurant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les marques de ses incisives plus que visibles sur le petit bout de chaire.

**- Que se passe-t-il Lisa ? **Demanda-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes et de faire les cents pas devant le bureau. Le regard de l'oncologue la perçant de l'intérieur, elle finit par se stopper, s'appuya contre l'une des chaises et reporta son attention sur lui.

**- J'ai un gros problème James**, annonça-t-elle, laissant à nouveau un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce.  
**- Vous venez de découvrir qu'House reprend de la Vicodin ? **Proposa-t-il, avant qu'un regard noir ne le somme de se taire.  
**- Non, il est clean**, assura la Doyenne en roulant des yeux.  
**- Alors quoi ? Vous venez de comprendre que le mariage n'est pas ce que vous souhaitiez, et vous désirez y mettre fin ?**

Cette fois-ci, elle parut horrifiée, et nia vivement. Non non, bien sûr que non ! Être mariée à House était réellement merveilleux, elle ne s'en plaindrait jamais – quand bien même il pouvait se montrer fort énervant - !

**- Ne soyez pas idiot Wilson, vous savez combien j'aime cet enflure, quoi qu'il arrive**, nota-t-elle, tout en replaçant l'une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille. **C'est moi qui aies un problème, un sérieux problème.**

Il fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre. Sérieusement, il ne comprenait rien du tout, et il n'aimait pas nager en pleine incompréhension. Alors des explications ne serait sérieusement pas de refus …

**- Développez Cuddy**, souffla-t-il, **ou jamais je ne pourrais vous aider.**

Elle acquiesça timidement, et roula des yeux avant de se lancer, une bonne fois pour toute.

**- Je suis un petit peu enceinte … **Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de prendre une légère inspiration entre deux mots.  
**- Cuddy, vous plaisantez ou quoi ? On est soit enceinte, soit on ne l'est pas. Mais on ne peut pas l'être qu'un peu**, tiqua-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami soit aussi pointilleux ? Elle avait besoin d'aide, et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de jouer avec les mots !

**- Wilson je suis sérieuse ! **S'offusqua-t-elle. **House va être furieux, je vais le regretter.  
- Mais Lisa, vous ne pouvez pas être _un petit peu_ enceinte. Vous l'êtes, un point c'est tout, mais vous ne l'êtes pas seulement _un petit peu_.**

L'homme se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, l'invitant à se nicher dans ses bras. Il avait bien remarqué les larmes autour de ses yeux menaçants de couler, elle paraissait réellement effrayée par la situation.

**- Ne dîtes pas ça, jamais il ne réagira aussi excessivement avec vous**, poursuivit-t-il tandis que sa main lui frottait affectueusement le dos.  
**- Wilson, ce matin même lui et moi on parlait de la possibilité que je sois ménopausée**, expliqua-t-elle tout en jouant nerveusement avec un des stylos qu'elle avait trouvé sur la surface boisée du bureau. **Alors vous croyez sincèrement qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre, qu'au contraire, au lieu de ne plus être définitivement réglée, j'attends le troisième ?**

James haussa légèrement les épaules, ne sachant que dire. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Tout juste trois semaines après leur retour de voyage de noces qui plus est, et donc un mois et demi après le mariage de ses deux amis.

**- Lisa, il vous aime, il comprendra … **Déclara-t-il, sans grande conviction pour autant.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard et y ancrant le sien. Il ne lui était réellement pas d'une grande aide, bien au contraire. Bon sang, sa tête allait exploser à force d'être assaillie de questions qui s'y bousculaient et s'entrechoquaient ! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que son corps fasse des siennes et permette une nouvelle grossesse, _maintenant _?

**- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre**, avoua-t-elle, pour ensuite se laisser retomber sur le canapé. **L'arrivée de Tomas dans notre vie était déjà une grande surprise à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas du tout, et House a mis du temps à se faire à l'idée d'être père. Jamais nous n'avons discuté de l'éventualité d'avoir un troisième, ça ne nous est même jamais venu à l'esprit. Alors le mettre devant le fait accompli … D'autant plus que, vu le taux de mes hormones, la fécondation date de notre voyage de noce. Et pour tout vous dire, un de ces soirs, je me suis retrouvée totalement stone, parce qu'il était parvenu à me convaincre de fumer un joint avec lui ! Vous croyez que c'est super ? Qu'il va sauter de joie ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre, il va me haïr …**

Elle baissa les yeux, les larmes roulant cette fois à une vitesse folle le long de ses joues. Cette vision déchirait le cœur de son employé, qui malheureusement se retrouvait impuissant. Ce ut à cet instant-là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant tout d'abord apparaître une canne puis une silhouette masculine dont le regard écuma la pièce avant de se poser sur les deux personnes assises sur le canapé.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la seconde où il constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Endocrinologue. Bon sang mais qu'avait bien pu dire Wilson pour la rendre ainsi ? Il fit aussitôt signe à ce dernier de sortir, qu'importe s'ils se trouvaient dans son bureau. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, frotta une dernière fois l'échine de son amie, et disparut dans le couloir, laissant les deux récents époux seuls.

Il prit place à ses côtés, enroula un bras autour d'elle, et de l'autre il lui fit relever le menton. Il trouva dans ses yeux une expression qui ne l'enchanta guère, l'une de ces expressions qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporté voir en elle. De la tristesse, de la douleur, de la peur.

**- Ne me dis pas que Wilson vient de t'avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, et qu'il t'a forcé à demander le divorce pour que lui et moi on puisse enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour ! **S'exclama-t-il, se réjouissant ensuite d'être parvenu à afficher un sourire, même léger, sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, et ferma les yeux, humant ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Car qui sait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la tiendrait ainsi dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu'il la regarderait avec ces yeux amoureux. Alors elle tenait à profiter autant qu'elle le pourrait, de chaque minute, de chaque seconde.

**- Espèce d'idiot, si un jour j'apprends que c'est vrai je t'émascule, et je décapite Wilson**, enchaîna-t-elle, ce qui le fit la serrer plus encore contre lui.  
**- Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Les enfants vont bien ? **S'étonna-t-il, de doux baisers déposés de temps à autre sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle fit non de la tête, ses larmes commençant de nouveau à lui brûler les yeux à force de les retenir de son mieux. Elle prit la main de son employé et mari dans la sienne, uniant leurs doigts pour se donner davantage de force et de courage. Il promena son pouce le long de sa peau, tout à son écoute.

**- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose … **Bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers le sol. **Mais promets moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère …**

Il écarquilla les yeux, commençant à réellement s'interroger sur la nature de son annonce. Et au vue de l'entrée en matière qu'elle venait de faire, cela ne semblait rien laisser présager de bon.

**- Je te le promets**, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser tout doucement sa joue. **Mais dis moi …  
- House je … Je suis enceinte … **Souffla-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient sans retenue cette fois-ci.

Wow, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Aussitôt il referma ses bras davantage autour d'elle, conservant ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. Doucement, il entama un mouvement de bercement, voulant à tout prix l'apaiser, la calmer.

**- Vraiment ? Tu es enceinte ? **Répéta-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait ou non y croire.

Elle acquiesça, et lui tendit la feuille d'analyses qu'elle avait réalisé un peu plus tôt. Il parcourut celle-ci en vitesse, s'arrêtant seulement sur les points qui l'intéressaient, puis reporta son attention sur elle. Il glissa l'une de ses mains vers le ventre de la jeune femme, alors que son regard s'ancrait au sien pour ne plus le lâcher.

**- Mais c'est super ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il contre tout attente.

Aussitôt elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et posa sa main sur le front du Diagnosticien, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

**- Tu es sérieux House ou tu penses que je plaisante, que ce test est un faux ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, totalement perdue. **Je viens de t'annoncer que j'attends notre troisième enfant, alors même que nous n'avons jamais discuté auparavant de cette éventualité, et toi tu trouves ça cool ?**

Il acquiesça vivement, et la fit basculer afin qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux, tout en prêtant attention à sa jambe meurtrie bien évidement. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, frottant de temps à autre sa barbe de trois jours contre sa nuque, sachant éperdument qu'elle adorait cette sensation.

**- Ben oui, pas toi ? **S'étonna-t-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire. **Rachel et Tomas sont bien assez grands pour qu'un nouveau bébé entre dans nos vies, et ça leur fera grandement plaisir d'avoir un nouveau membre parmi nous !**

Cuddy s'humecta les lèvres, scrutant les iris de son partenaire pour y lire toute la sincérité qui s'y transcrivait. Elle se nicha plus encore contre lui, y trouvant tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

**- Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? Je ne suis plus toute jeune … **Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Déjà pour Tomas, c'était déjà quelque peu dangereux, mais alors avec cette nouvelle grossesse, les risques sont multipliés …**

Il promena ses mains sur l'abdomen de son épouse, ses doigts chatouillant délicatement là où une nouvelle vie grandissait en elle. Il le savait, cette fois plus que la précédente, tout pouvait arriver. Mais il comptait bien prendre grandement soin d'elle, et s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait …

**- On est tous les deux médecins, tout ira bien … **Promit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. **Alors réjouis toi d'avoir la chance de pouvoir porter notre troisième enfant, et oublies tout ce qui te tracasse … Et en plus, si c'est encore un petit mec, on sera enfin le sexe fort de la maison, quel plaisir !**

Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres, et elle vint à la rencontre des lèvres de son mari, tout en douceur. C'est fou comme, qu'importe la situation, il parvenait toujours à la rassurer, et elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Surtout avec cette réaction inattendue de la part de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. A le voir aussi enthousiaste, elle se détendit quand à sa situation, et se laissa profiter de la tendresse que lui montrait son époux. Alors à présent, c'était une certitude : ce bébé, ils allaient l'avoir, ils allaient le chérir et l'aimer de tous leur cœur, comme c'était déjà le cas avec leurs deux enfants. Quoi qu'ils arrivent, elle le savait, ils se soutiendraient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Leur petite famille allait une nouvelle fois s'agrandir, trois ans après la naissance de Tomas, leur deuxième …

_The End._


End file.
